


Where the sun never shines

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Traumatized Jon, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: That was Jonathan, he came from a place where it smelled like apple pie, where the sun was shining, and his parents loved him. From a place with big cornfields to run and play in, where he was happy. Now he doesn't remember the last time the sun burned his skin with its rays when he ran until he was out of breath. He doesn't remember what it feels like to walk more than 3 steps to hit a wall.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Where the sun never shines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dónde el sol no brilla nunca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394085) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



That was Jonathan, he came from a place where it smelled like apple pie, where the sun was shining, and his parents loved him. From a place with big cornfields to run and play in, where he was happy. Now he doesn't remember the last time the sun burned his skin with its rays when he ran until he was out of breath. He doesn't remember what it feels like to walk more than 3 steps to hit a wall.

He dug a small hole in the wall, which has gotten bigger over the years. Where he can only hide with his chest above the ground. Where his only entertainment is watching the drop of water that seeps through the dungeon ceiling. Jon made a mistake when he got there, that was to talk to him. Telling him about Clark, about his mother, the farm, and his grandparents. His mistake was to be innocent.

Because Jon had thought about having a brother, one to play and run within the fields. Someone who would be just like him. He can hear the heavy boots hitting the stone floor, the cell door opening, and closing. He grabs him by the ankles, dragging him out of his hole. His hands don't feel as big now that he's turned 16, not as big as when he was 11.

He pulls on his hair, his hip beating mercilessly on his ass. His skin itches from the blows, he shudders at the thought of how deep it goes in his stomach. He sticks his fingers in his buttocks, pulling them apart to watch his dick make its way into that tiny body. Jon innocently said, "If we have the same father, it means we are brothers".

―Jon? Jon? ―His voice panting as he pushes him, his insides burning as his still small body expands. Lane opens his eyes, cold sweat running down his face and soaking his neck― Jon you were screaming, I came to see what was wrong. Are you crying?

Jonathan blinks very slowly, his throat hurts, a sign that he was really screaming. What he first thought was sweat on his cheeks were tears. That had never happened to him before, never when he was in the 30th century, but ever since he came back to the farm he has been screaming and crying. Conner sits on the edge of the bed, looking at him with concern and some fear.

―Do you want me to leave? ―asks Kon. Jon clears his throat and denies―. Clark says you don't know why you're screaming. Is it true or is it something you don't want to tell him?

―Is it true, as soon as I wake up, I forget that I was dreaming. ―Jon confesses. Conner sighs and gets out of bed.

―Come down for breakfast, Lois wants to go to school together. ―Kon stops by the door. He grabs his sweatshirt and closes it. Is this about Conner? Is this about the farm? Is this about his father? If only he could remember what he dreams about and why he's so terrified of screaming and sobbing like that.

The road to school is quiet, Jon wonders if Clark didn't tell Conner that he should be discreet. He doesn't wear glasses; he didn't change his hairstyle. His father's clone sighs, Jonathan prefers to think of him that way. Even if Lois jokes too much that Lex is Kon's mother and Clark's jilted first wife is a family dynamic he didn't like.

He doesn't know why.

He simply hates it.

Conner kicks stones in his path, not trying to force a conversation. Not after they spent the entire day explaining a complicated and vague family history. Because they are physically similar, but not enough to call themselves twins. So much for saying they're cousins, and their age differences don't help either.

―Sometimes I would come to steal apples from this tree. ―Conner stops by the side of the road. ―They always tasted better than the ones in the store or the ones at home. I wonder why?

Even his tone of voice bothers him as if he were sick of hearing him talk. But Conner barely speaks at all.

―I don't know.

―It's okay if you don't want to talk to me. ―The other Superboy takes two bright red apples from the tree―. Not that I expected us to act and form a bond of brotherhood overnight. Just tell me you want me to stay away, I can sleep in the barn.

Jon wants to say yes, he's not sure why, but every time he talks to him, he gets that horrible feeling. Fear, he wants to run into Lois' arms and hide. Whenever he thinks about it his head hurts. Conner throws an apple, without much strength, with the clear intention that Jonathan will take it. It's a move he hasn't thought of; his body moves by itself before his head assimilates that it's over.

Jonathan shrinks. Covering his face with his arms, the apple falls onto the barren earth.

―Jon? ―The minor can feel it, his hands on his cheeks. Forcing him to open his mouth, the throbbing flesh forcing itself inside, the salty taste of sperm on his palate. Later he would sit him on his lap, taking him by the waist. Trying to eat while he was fucking him. Inevitably he would end up vomiting and eating his vomit because he would be angry if he did not.

―Stop! ―The little one screams, his eyes peeking out between his arms brimming with tears and dread. He would throw cold water on him, taking off the clothes he had just won for being "a good boy". And he would whip him, with his open palm. Of all the instruments he always preferred to use his hand.

―Jon, what's wrong? Are you okay? ―Conner slowly brings his fingers closer, as if he were trying to touch a wounded wild animal. The face of the youngest deformed in a grimace of terror. Jonathan runs, escapes, turns the rest of the way too quickly. Kon does not follow him, picks up the apple of the earth, and stands in the middle of the road.

His nightmares have worsened. Kon jumps off the mattress when he hears Jon's scream in the next bed. The young man rolls over on the sheets, curves his body as he screams, tears coming down thick as two streams of water from his eyes. Conner takes him by the shoulders, shakes him a little to try to wake him up. Because of the crying, he cannot understand what Jonathan is saying.

He again, squeezing him against the hard floor, digging his fingers into his flesh. He doesn't care that he cried, he even seems to like it. Because Jon-El, the son of Kal-El was happy in the place where he was born. Because Jon had a mother who loved him because his father loved him too. Because he never had that.

And because he wants Jon to forget the place where he was happy.

―Let go of me! ―Jonathan takes him by surprise. He sticks his fist into Conner's face. Somehow it feels incredibly good. The older man puts his hand to his mouth, savoring the blood on his palate. Clark opens the door to the room with Lois behind him.

―You were fighting? ―Lois scolds. But she understands the situation as soon as she looks inside.

―Conner, are you okay? ―Clark questions.

―I'll be fine, I just have to spit. ―Kon responds by leaving the room.

Even if he spends the day thinking about it, he doesn't remember, Lois says it was a reflex, that he only hit because he was afraid. She's grateful it was Conner because a blow like that would have been enough to kill a human. Jon can see Kon in the courtyard, through the window. The women surround him, and he talks, he can hear them.

―Ladies, ladies. Don't bunch up, there's Conner for everyone. ―They come home in silence. Walking at each end of the road, Conner has made the barn his strength. He escapes to that place after eating and since he sleeps there the nightmares have diminished. Conner clears his throat from the entrance, drawing the other boy's attention―. I think this is yours.

Kon extends a book, a small volume of "the little prince". From old, worn-out covers. Jon takes it, he remembers. Jimmy gave it to Lois when he was much younger.

―Your mother put it in my backpack, maybe she thought it was yours. ―Conner stands on the edge of the carpet. Saving Jon's personal space―. I had some free time and read it, it's a very interesting book. Nothing to do with Machiavelli's.

Conner laughs nervously. Jon hates his laugh.

―You know, Machiavelli's book is called "The Prince." This is "The Little Prince." ―Kon stops, lets out a sigh, and steps back―. If you have to explain a joke, that means it's not good.

―Do you hate me? —Jon asks. Kon stops and looks at him curiously.

―No, why should I? We just don't know each other, and I don't think you're someone bad enough to hate you. Do you think I hate you?

―No, but I hate you. ―Maybe it's because no one has ever been this direct with him before. He can feel the emptiness in his stomach when Jonathan's dead eyes look at him.

―Did I do something to deserve your hate? ―Conner clenches his fists.

―No. I don't even know why. I don't think you're bad, in fact, I think you're good. Not only that, but I've seen you carry the sheep across the river. I know that it must not be comfortable to sleep in the barn. I just... ―Jon stops, looks at his hands as if on his palms he is finding the information he has been looking for―. I don't know.

―Your father says you were in the earth-3.

―My father says many things.

―Do you remember what happened there?

―Yes, I was locked in a small, dark cell. Dying of boredom and listening to Ultraman sobbing all day.

―Really?

―What did my father tell you?

―He's worried.

―That's why you're here? Why don't you just leave? It would make me happier if you did. ―Conner has had a hypothesis, one since he saw Jon hide when he threw the apple at him. Clark and Lois are working and will be here in a couple of hours. Kon didn't tell Clark because he couldn't alarm him with something as delicate as that.

The older boy exhales slowly and through Jonathan's personal space stands in front of him. He notices perfectly how the boy's body tightens, his brow furrows and his lips part, ready to speak. Conner swallows thickly, holds Jon by his shirt and pushes him against the armchair. Tim said there was something called shock therapy, he suggested that maybe under the same stress he would remember.

Conner didn't want to do it.

The young man stands still, impossibly still. His eyes open in terror, as he shudders. Kon summons all the courage he has and takes Jon's arm to press him face down on the couch. The young man doesn't object, his gaze lost in time, his face remains against the padded surface.

―Wait, wait. ―The boy's voice is low, like a sigh. He cries without making a sound. Conner's naked skin touches his, he is repulsed. He is not asleep; the fear leaves him paralyzed. In a very primitive defense mechanism, submission. His extremities move towards where Kon asks.

―Tell me what you are... ―Conner questions, not that he wants to hurt him. Not really, his hand on Jon's cheek just keeps him in place. Besides, he doesn't make the attempt to free himself. He adjusts behind his legs and holds his arm against his back. It's not exactly how he would do it, but it feels like something he would do.

Conner is not hard against his butt; his grip is loose. Just like he did the last time. "It's not fun to fuck you anymore". Jon blinks, tastes the saliva in his mouth, letting the tears soak into the couch. Kon gets no response, he squeezes his grip on the boy's wrist, pushing up the strength until Jonathan gasps.

―I'm a pig. ―Conner's head works faster than ever. It works, not that he doubted Tim's wisdom, but he hoped his hypothesis was a lie. Jon's legs separate, while he bends over, pressing his butt against Kon's hip―. I'm a hole that's only good for storing sperm. Please fuck me.

Maybe Conner figured it out, maybe he was as smart as the Luthors. Maybe he was as bad as the Luthors. That's why I wait for that moment, when they were alone, when he was most vulnerable. When no one could save him. That's what he wanted to forget, that's what his brain was trying to erase. That's why he felt that way when he saw his father's clone.

―Only if you tell me who I am.

―My brother, my older brother. ―The boy's voice is shaking. Conner imagined it, maybe Clark doesn't know it, but he does. Conner met him when he was on Earth-3.

―My name, I want you to say my name. ―The memories open like a book in Jon's head. Dragging out everything that happened since he arrived at Ultraman's lair.

"Brothers? Are we brothers?"

"Yes, because my dad is your dad too. I always wanted to have a brother, to do a lot of things together."

"Will you stay here? With me?"

"Of course, I will, but I'd like you to go with me. To the farm, we have a dog and a lot of hens and chickens and pigs and cows and a lot of animals. You'll love it."

"We can't, but you can stay here and be my beloved brother. Just us, you, and me. Jon and..."

―Luthor son of El. ―Kon drops Jonathan's cheek and gets off the couch.

Should he tell Clark?

How would he tell him?

Jonathan hugs himself on the couch. Trembling, his gaze finally finds Conner.

Now he must really hate him.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will not be updating Stay Clean this week. I'm very complacent about the KonJon. Sorry, I still hope you enjoy this. Follow me on Twitter to tell me to stop being a drone and update my stories.


End file.
